Punto de inflexión
by Ruby P. Black
Summary: Todos tenemos un punto de inflexión... incluso Vegeta, el principe saiyan, encontró el suyo.


_Dragon Ball no me pertenece, ya saben. Se trata de un delirio que tuve una noche. Sólo lean..._

Punto de inflexión

Por Ruby P. Black

Humanos...

Y él que creía que ellos eran la peor porquería, la escoria del universo; se sentía infinitamente superior, pues era él de sangre noble. Cuando apareció de su nave con la mirada altiva, la sonrisa de lado, malvada, jamás imaginó que terminaría así.

Recargó su peso en su brazo y miró el cuerpo que yacía a su lado.

Se sintió humillado cuando tuvo que huir al espacio exterior porque sencillamente Goku era más fuerte que él... o cuando Freezer le hizo sentir (y sentir de verdad) lo mucho que los había usado a todos. Fue en un lapso insignificante de tiempo cuando se dio cuenta que todo lo que él había creído era una farsa, que no era el más fuerte del universo pues Goku era el super saiyan que él ansiaba ser.

Toda la fantasía y la gran sangre pura se diluyeron...

Entonces volvió a la tierra con la excusa de derrotar a Goku, ¿a dónde más iba a ir? ¡Su planeta había sido destruido! Pero de todas formas también debía derrotarlo, se había vuelto su obsesión.

Esa misma obsesión aplacada por la impertinente mujer de cabello azul. Cuando se percató de que ella existía, él estaba entrenando en la máquina espacial, había excedido la cantidad de grados en la gravedad y acabó arrastrándose hasta el patio de la capsule corp.

Entonces levantó la mirada y sus ojos negruscos encontraron las intensas esferas azules.

"Pero mira lo que te has hecho... casi destruyes la maldita nave" – le regañó Bulma cruzándose de brazos.

Él sólo gruñó mirando las piernas torneadas, la cintura estrecha, un vientre que se adivinaba increíblemente plano, el pecho que aventuraba un beso, y su rostro enfadado pero muy atractivo. Ella le provocaba una sensación propia de un hombre común, no sólo de un príncipe.

Desde ese momento se dedicó a mirarle cuando creía que ella no estaba viendo, se acostumbró a comer a su lado y dormir en el cuarto que Bulma le había arreglado. Pero acabó agravando la situación, sólo la deseaba más y más, pero también descubría su carácter endemoniado, propio de una mujer fuerte y madura, se encontraba escuchándola llorar cuando ella peleaba con Yamcha.

Pero se contenía de no ir a su encuentro.

Hasta que su cuerpo, su piel y su aroma descontrolaron sus sentidos y no dudó en buscarla. Había pasado tiempo de su novio de la infancia y ella ya no lloraba todos los días.

Y sucedió.

Pero no fue tan tradicional como, al menos, esperaba ella.

"¿te vas?" – murmuró Bulma algo adormilada mientras él se ponía de pie y se vestía.

"Tengo que entrenar" – dijo Vegeta secamente y se marchó.

Sí había sido un patán pero no quería admitir que le había gustado, no sólo estar con ella. Que esa mujercita misma despertaba en él muchísimas sensaciones y le descontrolaba, le gustaba de verdad. Por segunda vez se sentía acorralado por algo inexplicable y esta vez todo estaba en su interior, sin saber que en el interior de Bulma crecía algo más poderoso, un lazo más intenso.

Regresó miles de veces, sólo para verla descansar, sólo para verla reír escuchando su música favorita, concentrada en algún proyecto o cuidando de Trunks.

¡Por el maldito kamisama, tenía un hijo! Un heredero que completaba el círculo que lo unía a esa vida donde estaba su lugar. Por una vez también tenía a donde volver y un punto de inflexión en esa guerra continua.

Quizás por eso no volvió a partir lejos, y el tiempo le demostró que podía sentirse feliz, que existía eso que esos "inútiles" humanos llamaban amor y hogar; que no había nada mejor que eso.

No sólo se acostumbró a despertar y tomar un café en la cocina junto a su mujer, ni fue simplemente coincidencia que disfrutara entrenando al lado de su hijo viendo cómo el niño crecía y se convertía en un hombre del que se enorgullecía, ya no era sólo una masculina protección cuidar de Bra, ni una rutina dejar que Bulma le viera entrenar o pasar con ella algunos días libres.

Era un delicioso placer mirarla dormir como en ese momento.

"mmm... ¿Qué haces despierto?" – Escuchó que ella le decía con voz cansada mientras le observaba con sus órbitas azules.

"No podía dormir" – susurró él rodeándola con los brazos y besándola apasionadamente. Su boca tenía ese sabor dulce al que estaba acostumbrado pero del que jamás se cansaría.

"¿Estabas pensando?"

"No" – dijo con firmeza – "Por un momento... sólo recordé"

Bulma se perdió en su cuerpo musculoso y tonificado, y en esos ojos que realmente parecían ser los mismos de siempre. Seguro había pensado en otras cosas también pero callaría la mitad, porque en ese sentido él seguía siendo el mismo de siempre. La miraría con firmeza y todo encajaría en el universo.

Y Vegeta lo sabía; ella era su punto de inflexión.

Fin

_Si. Una locura momentánea que surgió de ver el capítulo cuando Vegeta llega por primera vez a la tierra._

_Ojala haya gustado._

_Besos.._

_Ruby P. Black (Black rules!!)_


End file.
